The Sundered Frontier Timeline
Spire Island Representative of your hometown These should be done in tandem with the main questline #80 Establishing a Basecamp #80 Scouting the Possibilities #82 Let the Adventure Begin! Starts the main adventure questline #78 Skills of Deduction Additional Quests The City of Paineel #78 What a Strange Place #78 A Rat's Chance #79 Everything has a Beginning #79 Knowledge Through Experimentation #81 A Letter of Summons #*''The following quest is not directly offered by Ghalib, instead it is started by examining Strange Looking Bones (item) in your inventory after completing Completing the Reporting Chain #80 Strange Looking Bones #*''The following quest will be offered after you completed all the quests on Kerra Isle and possibly all the quests in Stonebrunt Encampment. #83 Investigating Strange Bones #79 Not Everything has a Manual #*79 A Little Bit of Arcana #*79 A Touch of the Elements #*79 A Pinch of Necromancy #79 Bringing It All Together #80 Further Research Required #80 Elemental Studies #80 Progression of the Elements #80 Earth Bending #80 Conquering the Elements #80 Control over the Elements #80 Progression of the Arcane #80 Just a Jump to the Left #80 Arcana and Teleportation #80 Completed Arcane Studies #80 Knowledge through Necromancy #80 A Test of Death #80 A Test of Life #76 Control Over Death #80 An Uneasy Request #*''If you go back to talk to after completing An Uneasy Request, he suggests you to ask quartermaster in Paineel for help if something bad happens.'' #80 A Potion Remedy #82 Shoo Them Away #81 A Rodent Problem #81 Kill 10 Rats #81 Joining Their Ranks #81 There Must Be Something More... #81 Scribblings on the Wall #81 Tread Lightly #81 Archiving the Reports #81 Current Troubles #81 The Hole Truth #81 Lack of Documentation Additional Quests #80 Ruined Teleporter The Lowland Basin #81 You Dirty Rat! The Eye of Dartain *''found at '' #81 Distorted view #81 Through the Looking Glass #81 Rock Biters #81 Source of the Rumblings #81 Setting the Bait #81 Personal Attention #81 Methodical Research #81 Obscure Vision #81 Mind Numbing Substance #81 Herbal Remedies #81 Dem Bones #81 Delivering Bag O' Bones Additional Quests #82 A Heart of Stone (from ) #82 Living Trees of Stone (from ) Toxxulia Forest Near Druid Ring #85 Hunting for the Hunters (repeatable) #82 Foraging for Goodies (repeatable) #81 A Trip to the Isle Stonebrunt Encampment #82 Protecting the Encampment #81 River Rock Research #81 Sifting Through the River Rocks #81 Lost Rations #82 Informing the Leadership #81 Sneaky Kerrans #81 Catching the Spy #81 More Lost Rations #79 Rocky Road #79 Stone Cold Delivery #82 A Toxic Concern #82 Follow the Food chain #82 The Food Source #82 Enhancing the Patrols #82 Scout Reports #82 Replacing the Missing Patrol #82 Completing the Reporting Chain #82 An Interesting Find Kerra Isle (lot of work still needed on info below!) - First of all check exact spelling of quests, locs and NPCs so we don't have to move alot of pages. Hitus Sharpclaw # 83 Nom Noms # 83 Stealin' Ur Milk # 83 I Can Has... # 83 You can has... # 84 A Royal Crush Ritualist Joyaren # 83 Going Coconuts.. shake tree gather coconut(very very small) # 83 Mother's Milk.. capture Tigress # 83 Nice Kitty..... 4 tigers # 83 Cats and Dogs... kill 6 kobolds # 83 Yityen Case..see Yityen Shaman Yityen # 83 Warding the Isle # 83 Displaced Hopes # 83 To Catch a Rat # 84 A Trap in the Hand... # 83 Sunday Sunday Sunday # 84 Check the traps Pitmaster Shar'rik # 83 In This Corner (Kerran rite of passage) # 84 Returning Victorious Simerah Everfur # 84 The Missing Fuzzy Tiger Caretaker Mik'roe # 84 A Dirty Job # 84 Feed the Tigers (repeatable once a day) Kerra Queen Martah # 83 Grape Apes # 83 Gorililililas! # 83 There and Back Again # 83 Here Kitty Kitty Kejek Chief Nuryen # 84 They Cannot be Trusted # 84 Proof Positive! # 84 Need More Proof Lillithiah Feathertail # 84 Worrisome Rumors...buy incense from Purrak (faction merchant) # 84 Feathers for Peace of Heart...kill 7 vagabonds From here, you may want to go back to Paineel to see for any news. Hua Mein Village Outside of the Village: Jin'tu # 83 Proving Intentions # 83 Ensuring the Corruption # 83 Where the Rare Plant Grows # 83 Grinding Bones # 83 Battle of Ages Past Outside of the cave: Mgi'Mu # 83 Village People Luah Seigh # 83 Fishing Dangerously Svyi Tu'usto # 83 Preparing for the Worst # 83 Training the Young # 83 A Day in the Life Majho Jung # 83 Carving the Past # 83 Cementing the Pieces # 83 One Chip at a Time # 83 Shiny In and Out Mashi Su'Wah # 83 Fancy Dishes Inside the cave: Mushien Lou # 83 Culture and Poetry # 83 Leaves of Green # 83 The Water of the Tiger # 83 Partaking of Tea and Soul Jaen Tiuni # 83 Bamboo Bending # 83 Meeting the Locals # 83 Need to Stick Together # 83 A Pic-a-nic Basket Wan Sengo # To Paint a Pretty Picture Cio'lii # 83 Food, Food, and More Food! # 83 Searching Far and Wide # 83 Respect Your Elders Elder Su'Linh # 84 Going Over the Great Wall # 84 Paying Respects # 84 Making Life a Bit Easier # 84 The Matron Mandates Matron T'Akinu # 83 Buried Troubles # 84 Grab and Go # 84 Toxic Teachings # 84 Clawing the Way Out # 84 Bring Me a Shrubbery # 84 Sapping the Saplings # 84 Meeting the Progeny Bai'Yun # 84 A Visual Emergency # 84 Handbook for the Recently Deceased Item Triggered Quests # 79 The One That Got Away dropped from wisps # 79 An Unfulfilled List dropped from spirits # 85 Justice for JoJo (Heritage Quest) # 86 An Old Troll's Head dropped from Rungupp Credits Big Thanks to Cloudrat from official SoE Website beta forums for the writeup!